Universal serial bus (USB) is the most popular and widely used protocol that has been adapted for communications between computers and peripheral devices. USB 3.0 has been developed for digital video delivery and display. Typically, the USB 3.0 protocols has data transfer rate of 5 GBPS, over 10 times faster than the typical USB 2.0. USB Type-C offers a number of features, including a high level of flexibility and convenience to the end users. This interface consolidates data, power and video into a single connector interface. The USB type-C supports USB 2.0 and USB 3.0 and provides options for alternate modes such as display port for video. The USB type-C plug enhances ease of use by being pluggable in either upside-up or upside-down directions and in either directions between host and devices.
Referring to FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a diagram 100 depicting a USB type-C receptacle pin map interface system. The pin interface system includes high speed data transmission paths 102a-102d, high speed data reception paths 104a-104b, ground cable 106a-106d, cable bus power 108a-108d, USB 2.0 interface (D+ and D− signals) 110a-110d, sideband pins 112a-112b, and power delivery adapters 114a-114b. The pin interface system 100 is arranged in symmetrical fashion that facilitates flipping the cable. A typical system implementation shorts two D+ and two D− signals 110a-110d with stub connections to accommodate a flippable plug, such a stubbed connection for super speed 5G signals, this is not feasible due to signal integrity concerns at these speeds. If a display port alternate mode is used, this shorting with stubs is not possible because the display port mode requires the 4 ports to be configured as independent transmissions. One conventional approach to solve this is to use external data path switches. The usage of external data path switches causes loss in the switch, affects the channel loss budget from the USB port to the Type-C connector. For USB 3.0 implementations, the USB type-C can limit the length of the printed circuit board traces from the USB port to connector to around 15 cms, depending on the quality of the PCB. For USB 3.1 implementations, the USB type-C have a smaller channel loss budget, the use of an external switch can cut the PCB traces lengths to 5 cm or less.
Referring to FIG. 2 (Prior Art) is a diagram 200 depicting universal serial bus physical layer. The universal serial bus physical layer includes transmission units 202-208 and the receiver units 210-212. One of the receiver units 202-204 is active depending on the connector orientation. The other receiver unit 202-204 stays in a low power state. This approach doesn't use an external data path switches therefore not degrading signal quality, but the cost is the additional receiver area and corresponding clock distribution power due to the increased routing length.
In the light of aforementioned discussion there exists a need for certain systems with efficient methodologies for implementing a switching unit in the universal serial bus physical layer and also need arises for maintaining signal integrity, for example at 5G speeds that would overcome or ameliorate the above mentioned disadvantages.